The Old Republic
by Matt Zoriah S' Normandy
Summary: It has been nearly 50 years since Revans departure into the unknown regions of the galaxy. He left behind his wife Bastila and their young son. Soon after, Meetra Surik returns after defeating Kreia and her Sith horde, she also goes. Now a message has been received by the Republic, directing them to seek the missing Jedi. They send their most prominant Jedi to determine their fate.
1. Old Republic

Chapter One:

The door beeps open to reveal a large room filled with radiant flowers and plants from different worlds. The sun shined from the glass dome above, giving a beautiful glistening glow on the floor below. The scene was peaceful and calm, something Mathes would need now, in this moment. His thoughts continually going back to the council making him in charge for a mission into the unknown regions of space. His concern was not the mission itself, but how in the world he was going to tell his wife. He had promised her he would not take any missions until their child reached the age of five. Their son was barely three and as strong in the force as his mother and father. The boys features were more like his mothers, but his attitude was with no doubt like his fathers. Mathes' slightly eased thoughts were awakened, when he realized that the child had his mothers temper as well.

"She is going to kill me...of all the things I could of done, this is not one of them."

He sat on the bench on the far corner of the room, thinking vigorously of what excuse he would use for taking the mission. However, to his great disappointment there were none. Looking up to view the scenery once more he got up and headed back for the door. Beeping open, standing there looking up was none other then his wife, Bai. She jumped on him as soon as she saw him. Caught mildly by surprise Mathes embraced her and gave her a kiss. Looking in his eyes, smiling, her features were still the same as they were when they first met. She kissed him once more locked there for a few minutes and finally spoke.

"So what did the council want?" She had a sweet voice when asking this question. Mathes quickly tried to formulate an un-straight answer. His thoughts racing from her, the kiss, then her again. Thinking frantically, he concludes on a final decision.

"Hunny...baby...my love, I need to tell you something." Bai looks at him still the same, un-wavered by his sentence. He had to admit it took a lot to get to her and that moment was most likely going to happen, he prepared for the worst.

"So...the council called me about something important...," he cut off half expecting someone or something to save him, but no. "They want me to...help find Revan and Meetra..." Still not much of a reaction from her, but a simple shift she made with her hip to get comfortable against him. "They are wanting me to lead a fleet...to uncharted space." He finished awaiting for her to start yelling or hitting him. She did nothing but ask, "Are you taking the mission?" He boldly looked at her and said, most reluctantly, "Yes..."

This made her not only change her facial features but get off him. She stood straight and glared at him. "Your taking the mission?" Mathes knew this was coming. "Your taking it after you promised you wouldn't, you promised you would wait..." Her eyes watered as her tension eased. "You promised you would not leave your son right now...or me..." She cried softly, holding her face in her hands. Mathes saddened and moved close to embrace her again. She tensed but relaxed pushing close, holding him tight. "I'm not leaving you...but this is what I have to do...it is my duty to do what is needed to protect the Republic, it's people...and my family." Bai looked up, her eyes watery and sighed.

"Then let me go with you...Jo and Nasu can watch Ben. They been wanting to baby sit him for awhile anyway."

Mathes looked at her and shook his head, "Bai...you can't come with me, someone has to stay with him." She gathers herself and looks into his eyes. "Yes I can. I will go with you, you are my husband and not even the council or anyone will change that or stop me from going." He looked at her stunned. She was so beautiful, especially when she was being serious. He knew there was nothing he could do or say to change her mind. Her choice was made. "So, I guess we need to contact Jo don't we?" Mathes smiled and Bai did the same, they kissed again and held one another once more. "I always win," she said.

Sighing slightly he put his nose next to her head and smelled her hair, it smelled of rose pedals from the fragrance she used. A few minutes passed and Mathes' com link beeped. He grabbed it and pushed the button, it was Master Obdule. "Mathes we have assembled all available resources, they are at your disposal. The fifth fleet awaits you at the docks, may the force be with you." The com shut off and he placed it back on his belt.

"Well, if your coming with me you'll need to pack up really quick." Bai smiled and kissed him, then turned and headed out to start packing. Mathes turned back to the window and looked out upon the city. He watched as speeders went by and looked up at the souring towers above. Coruscant truly was a place full of life. He breathed in softly before finally turning to leave.

It didn't take long for the speeder to arrive at Dock 25. Mathes arrival was greeted by Commander Ziode and three Jedi Knights, who were under his command. "Master , it is good to see you again." "I just wish it was under better circumstances commander," Mathes stated with a sigh of grief. "Will anyone else be joining us Master?" "Now that you mention it Cassis, there is someone coming along." At that moment the passenger side door opened on the speeder. Bai stepped out fixing her Jedi robe. She looked in their direction and smiled, holding her chin up and walked around next to her husband. "I see you never fail to make an appearance Bai," remarked Vaner. She ran to give him a hug, "I'm sorry about your father, Revan was a great mentor and friend..."

"Thank you Bai...it is a difficult time for my family and me, but it us the will of the force that we must accept."

Bai smiled and hugged Vaner once more. Just then a security officer came up telling Commander Ziode that the ships were ready to depart. "Very well, Master Mathes, if your ready...may I suggest we head out" Mathes turned to Bai and nodded, she grabbed her pack from the speeder as they started walking to the main docks.

When they reached the main dock there in front of them was a Republic capital ship awaiting them. As he looked at the ship memories of his past flew through his mind, he shook them off. Bai touched his shoulder attempting to ease his tension. He was starting to think bringing her along was a great idea after all.

They boarded the ship and were greeted by two Republic officers. "Commander and Masters welcome aboard, if you will all please follow the Lt. he will take you to your cabins" The Lt. nodded in acknowledgement and took them to the airlift. Once they reached C deck, the clatter of boots and military drills could be heard. Officers and troopers filled the hallways. "Your cabins are located straight down to your left, they will be at the end of the hallway."

The Lt. excused himself and followed an officer group back to the airlift. Looking at his wife, Mathes shrugged and smiled then lead the group with the Lt's instructions. As they walked, troopers looked in aw at the Jedi that were passing by. They had never seen a Jedi up close as they were now. The Jedi were calm and payed no attention to the continuos glances and staring. To them it was a normal, regular occurrence but to others the robes and glistening light-saber at their sides, was a spectacle. After about another five minutes they finally reached their rooms. Mathes and Bai had the one right at the end of the hallway, while the other two were across from each other. They agreed to meet on bridge in 20 minutes, bidding farewell, Mathes and Bai opened the cabin door.

As the doors slid open a large room and cabin space was before them. It was clear the captain had allowed them to use his room. "Well we are going to have to thank the captain for this, plenty of room for the both of us." Mathes smiled at his wife and winked. She looked at him and shook her head. He put down the luggage and walked over to the window. The ship was preparing to leave part as lines and observation vehicles zoomed away. "The point of no return...," he spoke to himself. "Want to help me unpack a bit?" Bai wad grabbing luggage and unpacking their clothes. Mathes turned and smirked, "I'll take care of the big one for you." They finished 10 minutes later and headed out to the bridge.


	2. Awakening

Chapter two:

As they walked the hallways they could feel a mild vibration as the ships engines engaged to leave the planet. They entered the airlift headed to A deck, from there they would walk one of the two slopes that lead up to the bridge. The airlift doors slid open, Mathes noticed something different. The ship was quite, but not only that, Bai was no longer with him.

Soon images appeared in front of him, flames engulfed the walls. Crew members ran down hallways, while Republic troopers guarded the airlift he just walked out of. Explosions could be heard throughout the ship. The captain could be heard on the comm attempting to keep the ship in order. Only seconds passed and the airlift doors blew open. Fragments and debris flew at him, he lifted his arm to protect himself. Some of the troopers were knocked back. As the smoke cleared, footsteps could be heard as a cloaked-black figure stepped out.

Mathes tried to clear-up who it might be, but the cloak hid the figures features very thoroughly. The cloaked figure looked at the troopers before him then the walk-way that lead to the bridge. The Republic officer ordered his men to fire. Just then a red beam ignited at the figures side. He was a Sith Lord, spinning the blade to perry the first few bolts then striking the last two back to their targets. Three troopers were killed instantly. The Sith jumped in the air and summer salted behind the remaining troopers. He sliced through them and unleashed a surge of energy toward three more. They screamed in agony as they were electrocuted to death.

The Republic officer said something to his com link and then drew his vibroblade from his back. He charged the Sith and dodged the bolts of lightning that was shot his way. When he reached the Sith he sliced low, the Sith stepped back and parried the next blow. The two crossed blades for several minutes each maintaining their composer. Toward the end it seemed the officer would win when he caught the Sith off guard and caused him to spin out his attack. The officer blocked the next attack and knocked the lightsaber out of his opponents hand. The Sith stepped back in surprise and the officer made his final assault, but then he stopped mid-way. The blade was stopped and the officer grabbed his throat attempting to breath. He was pushed back hard against the wall. Knocked out cold, the officer layed their on the ground. The Sith reached out for his lightsaber with the force and moved to finish him off.

Just as he was about to kill the officer the bridge door slid open. Seconds later another cloaked figure in armor appeared. The figure was clearly a Jedi from the brown robe. Mathes was shocked to see a mask he recognized all to well. A mask only one person he knew wore, it belonged to Revan. He could not believe his eyes, there in front of him was his old mentor and friend.

Revan ignited his lightsaber, it shown green, the walls around him glowed with it's color. The Sith focused his full attention on this new threat. The two ran at each other, when they met do to did their blades. They jumped and sliced at each other, both showing great acrobatic techniques. The battle seemed it would go on forever, but it seemed Revan had other plans. Seeing a gap in his opponents defenses he quickly blocked the next attack and sliced away at the next. The Sith's blade flew out leaving him open, then his body lurched backward as Revan made a backward stab through his lower torso. Revan pulled his blade foreword and the Sith slumped to the floor, then fell face first.

The battle was over and Revan looked in Mathes' direction. Mathes tensed and wondered if Revan recognized him, but instead Revan wasn't looking at him but the battle taking place at the other end of the hallway. He reached out for the Sith's lightsaber and ignited it. Then he walked over to the officer to check his life signs. He was alive but badly hurt. Knowing he could do nothing at the moment, Revan left him and joined the next fight. Mathes looked on as the red and green beams left down the hallway.

Suddenly, he awoke Bai was next to him. She was sitting down on the bench her head on his shoulder. Looking around he could determine that they were in the observation room near the bridge. Mathes looked out the window, this time stars could be seen and the dark emptiness of space. Just then the doors slid open and two men stepped through. The first man wore a Captains uniform, with the typical red and gold colors of the Republic navy. The second man was about the same size as Mathes. He wore light military armor which bore the Republic emblem on the chest. The armor was slightly worn and had a distinctive cut across it from the lower torso up to the shoulder. When Mathes saw this he knew all to well who the second man was.

"Carth Onasi...it's been far to long old friend."

"It's Admiral now and it's good to see you to Mathes."

"It's master now", he responded.

Carth laughed at the comment and looked at Bai as she continued to rest on Mathes shoulder. "I see you brought along some help..wasn't expecting her to come along to be honest." Mathes shrugged and sighed, "believe me I didn't either but I was overruled greatly." Carth laughed again and shook his head, "she has you on a tight collar doesn't she?"

Mathes knew what he was getting at but he wasn't going to get into his personal life. He rolled his eyes and laid Bai down on the bench. "So who do we have to thank for the nice accommodations." "That would be me master," answered the man in the Captains uniform. "I'm Captain Gyred, I had my room prepared for you before you arrived. It seemed a suitable place for two of the galaxies greatest heroes." He saluted and smiled at Mathes. He was grateful to the Captains sacrifice, but he hardly agreed with the hero comment. All he and Bai had done was fulfill the duties of the Jedi code by defending the Republic. If anyone deserved the title of hero it was Meetra and above all his old mentor Revan. Both had lead the fight against the Sith who threatened to bring an end to the Jedi and turn the Republic into a galactic empire.

Sensing Mathes was feeling uncomfortable Carth cut in. "So I'm assuming your aware of the mission and all that wonderful stuff?" Revan smiled at Carth in relief for changing the subject. "Yes the council informed me of everything, though the possibility of him being alive is very slim...," he paused. Carth. frowned and looked at the floor.

"It has been over 50 years..I'm surprised I'm still alive."

"The force is capable of doing many things Carth, extension of life is one of them."

Mathes knew Carth was right, 50 years was a long time and the fact they lived was astounding. Both the two of them and Bai were as old as the council members, but their age did not show. "do you think being at Malachor has anything to do with this?," Carth asked. "It's a possibility but can't be for certain. Whats worse is it was destroyed by Meetra along with all records held within that dark place."

Mathes thought about it realizing that with Malachors destruction any information they sought about the past was lost with it. Now they could only go on memories and those were torture. The two of them stared into space stuck in past. The Captain stood watching them awkwardly. The moment went on for a few more minutes when he finally cleared his thought loud enough so they could here him. Carth and Mathes looked up blankly, realizing they had lost themselves in the events of the past.

"Apologies admiral..master but we should really focus on the mission at hand, in the now, if you get me."

"Yes, you have a point Captain. Has the ship set a course for the unchartered sector?," Mathes asked.

"Aye master we are headed there now, should be there within the next 4 days."

"That's good timing indeed, again thank you for the accommodations Captain. I can't thank you enough for your sacrifice."

"Again it is my pleasure master, if you will excuse my i must get to the bridge."

The Captain saluted once more and exited the room. Mathes walked back over to Bai, she was still sleeping quietly. He couldn't help but smile at her, just her presence and knowing she was there with him gave him great ease and comfort. Carth walked over to them but kept a respectable distance. He knew all to well what Mathes was going through. He wished his wife and child were there as well. He missed them greatly and not a moment went by that he never thought of them. Carth waited while Mathes looked on at his wife. He didn't blame him, if his wife were here he would do the same. A few minutes passed and Mathes stood up and turned back to Carth.

"I never asked how your family was.."

Carth wasn't expecting the question and it caught him off guard. "Well..I saw them three months ago, they were doing fine then. I'm sure they still are, my daughter has grown since the last time I saw he." Mathes frowned, he knew Carth had left his family to fight in the Mandalorian wars with Revan. That war last four years, soon after came the Jedi civil war adding two more on top of that.

"I'm glad to hear they are alright, I never met them but from all you've told me they sound like a wonderful family." They smiled and nodded at one another. "I don't know about you..but I could use a drink. Want to go to the lounge on C deck?"

Mathes laughed and nodded his head in agreement. "A drink sounds like a great idea, just let me take Bai to the room." Mathes gently picked up Bai with his arms and cradled her as she slept quietly. Carth walked ahead having the doors slide open before Mathes got to them. It didn't take long to reach their room and he laid her on the bed. Before leaving he kissed her forehead and caressed her cheek.

"Sweet dreams Bai..I love you." He walked over to Carth who was standing quietly by the doors. He nodded at Mathes and signaled for him to lead the way.


	3. Pathway

Chapter three:

"Master Obdule...," a voice called from the far end of the meditation chamber.

"Master..do you have a moment?"

Obdule was not def or in deep meditation at all, he simply wanted to be left alone after the days events. He missed the days when he was just a Jedi Knight, things were not so complicated and no one came to him for advice or political endeavors. Now he was the grandmaster of the Jedi Order, the simple things were long over. Opening his eyes he turned slightly to see whom was calling. He already knew it was Master Osis who was standing in the corner, the force had shown him this but he turned to acknowledge her presence.

"What is it you wish to discuss Master?," he asked.

Osis stepped foreword and took a seat on one the chairs next to him overlooking the city below. "I think you have an idea of what I came to talk about," she smiled in his direction then looked back out. Obdule sighed and touched his forehead. It was true he knew very well what she came here about and what she wanted to ask. The fact was he wanted to avoid the subject entirely.

"You want to know why I sent them on this mission.." Osis smiled again but did not turn to look at him.

"Indeed Master, why send them on this mission when we are unsure of anything. The force has sent us a message but they are unclear and constantly changing." Obdule turned his seat and looked at her.

"Do you believe I should not have sent them? Should I have let these visions fade away, just as everyone believes Meetra and Revan have?" Osis turned to face him, her face no longer smiling.

"No, I do not think you made a bad decision, who better to send but them. But I asked you why you decided to send them of all people. You were not found of them after what they have done in the Mandolrian wars and Jedi civil wars."

Obdule looked blankly at her, it was true he wasn't found of Mathes, Meetra or Revans actions in these wars. They defied the councils will, they left for war after they had said no. Due to their involvement in these wars more chaos was wrought then anything. Though, he had to admit if it wasn't for their involvement the Republic would have fallen and the Jedi Order as well.

"I sent them because I knew they could bring light to these visions. I knew they have the will and power to do what we can not. Despite their past actions, I cannot deny that they still follow our teachings and walk in the light."

Osis smiled at him, "So it took all this and their redemption for you to finally accept them and their actions."

Obdule smirked and turned his chair back to the city below. "All I know is that there is some flicker of hope that Revan is alive, in some dark part of the galaxy. What is out there I do not know, but whatever it is may the force be with us all."

Mathes dodged the incoming blaster bolts. Slicing away at the first four rounds and jumping in the air to dodge the rest. He had been at this simulation exercise for the past 45min. He didn't feel a bit tired at all, in fact he felt more energized from this then anything. The remote continued to fire, each round missing it's target. Matthew moved with the speed and agility of the force. He had trained along side Revan and even had the same Masters. Many thought Mathes to be Revans second, both exhibited great power and connection to the force.

He dodged another round and quickly redirected the next round back to it's target. The remote sizzled and exploded. "Well that was easy," Mathes said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He deactivated his lightsaber and breathed in softly. He let the cool air from the vents and the force replenish his body. As he moved to leave the practice room he noticed two Republic recruits sparring in an opposite section of the room. He smirked at them remembering the days when he used to train in the Jedi Temple.

When he was a padawan he was tested in all areas from intelligence to sheer physical endurance and prowess. He had to be sure and certain of everything he did, any mess up would lower his chances of being chosen as an apprentice. As he visualized the dueling chamber in the temple, he recalled the time when he was pitted against eight other padawans. One of them was Revan, the blades ignited as each opponent prepared for the battle to begin. Warm sweat could be felt run down Matthews cheek as anticipation grabbed a hold of him. His senses on high alert he awaited for someone to make the first move. Everyone stayed still blades lighting up the dark room, leaving a beautiful array of colors. It seemed as though they were in a crystal cave on Dantooine.

He came back to himself when the practice room doors opened. When Mathes looked up he saw Bai coming in his direction. Seeing her filled him even more with peace. He looked on at her, her walk was steady and sure. Her hair swayed slightly in the back and her banes were to her left side of the forehead as always. She was smiling at him, even after all they been through she was still beautiful as ever. As soon as she was within two steps of him. Mathes stepped foreword and kissed her, holding her at the waist. Bai returned the kiss and grabbed the back of his neck with her hands.

"I missed you..," he said as his lips left hers. "I

t's only been a few min..how can you miss me so soon?" He looked in her eyes and smiled,"Can a man not miss his one true love..can he not miss and long to be with his wife, in every moment of their lives?"

She smiled back and looked down, as he looked up she said, "I guess not.."

The doors opened again and Carth stepped through. He looked around the room until he saw them. He raised his hand to acknowledge, then walked over.

"I'm Uhhhhh, not interrupting am I...," he asked as he saw Mathes still holding Bai by the waist and she grabbing his chest.

"Not at all Carth, what is it?," Mathes responded.

"Captain Gyred has informed me that we will be arriving sooner then expected. Should be there in only 10 more hours." Mathes looked at Bai then back at Carth.

"That is sooner then expected, anything through sensors yet?" Carth frowned,"Nothing so far..but we are still trying to get something before we get there."

The three of them stood there for few minutes and then finally decided to prepare for the ships arrival. Bai and Mathes arrived at their room. They both started to pack their travel packs, packing for anything that could occur. Mathes finished packing his part and Bai soon after. They sat on the bed waiting for arrival. All they knew was that there was still 4 hours left to get there. Bai sighed and layed on the bed. Mathes looked at her as he always did and layed next to her. He grabbed her hand and she squeezed it in return. Neither of them knew what was to come or what would happen to them. This very moment could very well be the last time they could be like this together.

Bai moved closer to Mathes laying her head on his chest. He breathed in softly and held her tight. She lifted her head and looked in his eyes. "I love you Mathes.." He smiled at her and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you to Bai..." They kissed softly at first but soon it grew in intensity. Bai pressed closer to him. She breathed softly rubbing against her husband. Mathes breathed heavier gently biting her lip as she moved her tongue in his mouth. He held her tighter, she moaned slightly and rubbed his chest with her hands. This time he moaned as she removed his shirt, kissing his stomach as she worked her way up. He grabbed her hair and pulled it gently to bring her back to him. She moaned again and kissed him harder.

They rolled and the bed, so that Mathes was on top. He grabbed her arms holding them done as he kissed her neck gently biting it. Bai twitched her legs rubbing his sides. She lifted her shirt off as her husband unbuttoned their pants. They pulled them off as Mathes suckled her nipples. Bai moaned louder and grabbed his hair grasping it in her hands. They rubbed against each other tightly. Both of them breathing heavily on each other. Mathes gently pushed into his wife, she moaned even more grasping his back. He kissed her passionately, pushing deeper and harder each time. "I love you...," Bai moaned softly. "And I love you..," he spoke then kissed her again.

Throughout the ship crew members and military personal could be heard yelling orders and preparing for arrival. No one knew what to expect this far out of Republic space. This area was uncharted and unexplored by anyone save the few Sith who fled here after the Great Hyperspace war. The fleet came to a stop at the assigned coordinates the Jedi Council had given them. Captain Gyred look out the bridge, the space out here was erie and had a dark intensity. He signaled for the crew to take scans of the area. They could find nothing but a small abandoned planet. The captain prepared to call the Admiral and Jedi to the bridge, when he caught sight of something. A ship was dropping out of Hyperspace opposite them. Soon four more followed suit. They were of unknown design, nothing similar to Republic build or marking. The ships were large, each about two times the size of the capital ship they were in. Whoever or whatever they were, the captain knew if they fought here and now chances of surviving this were low. It seemed their mission would be over before it even began.


	4. Arrival

Chapter four:

Mathes slept on the bed, Bai was sleeping next to him. He was fast asleep dreaming of Coruscant and being home with his wife and son. There was no worries of darkness or of war, just them living happily as he had always wanted for them. Suddenly the scene changed, he was no longer in his home in Coruscant. Instead he was on a dark planet. The sky was filled with lightning, there was no sound, no thunder at all. Mathes could feel the dark side heavily here, it was as if the planet thrived on it. There was a thirst for it that could not be quenched and it reached to him hoping to consume the darkness within him.

In front of him was a large fortress of some kind. Its walls surrounded it leaving one spire to extend from somewhere within it's confines. There was something about it, something menacing. The only other place that could relate to this feeling was Malachor, but here the dark side was far more prominent. A voice spoke out from somewhere in the fortress but it echoed out so that he could hear it as if this being were all around him.

"You are the follower of Revan...you have his teachings within you...the force is strong in you as it was with him...good...you too shall fall to my grasp, just as he did...Jedi."

Mathes awoke with a start, sitting up he could feel sweat all over himself. He turned back to see Bai still sleeping calmly, he was grateful such visions did not happen to her. If anyone was to suffer at all, he wanted it to just be him. Getting up quietly, he grabbed his robe and walked steadily toward the bathroom. Washing his face he looked in the mirror, his face looked warn from the countless nightmares he had. Drying his face he paused, something was odd. The ship was no longer in hyperspace, in fact it seemed it was at a dead stop. He walked toward the window and looked out. He saw that the ship he was on wasn't the only one stopped. The entire fleet was stopped as of awaiting for something. He looked further toward the front and noticed why they had stopped. At least eight large cruisers of some kind were directly in front of them. The ships were massive, they were still distant but were growing steadily closer. Mathes quickly turned and sprinted to the bed, he gently nudged his wife to wake her. She turned and opened her eyes, based on her husbands expression something was wrong.

"What is it..why have we stopped?" Her husband had no clear answer, "I don't know but we should get ready and go to the bridge...something feels off..."

They quickly got dressed and grabbed their bags, whatever was amidst they were not planning to return to the room any time soon. As they ran to the airlift, Mathes noticed no one was in the hallways. This made him even more unsettled then before, he quickened his pace causing his wife to be practically sprinting behind him. Reaching the airlift, Mathes didn't wait for the door to open by itself instead he motioned for the doors to open. They entered the lift, it made a loud beep as it made its ascent to the bridge. The lift was quite aside from the frequent clicks and beeps as it moved higher and higher. It finally reached the bridge floor and again Mathes motioned the doors to slide open. He ran to the walk-way leading to bridge, every instinct telling him to hurry as though something had or was going to happen in any moment. His mind was racing with thoughts of what was happening? Where they were? And why in the hell hadn't Carth come to get them, most of all where were Vaner and Cassis. All he wanted to do most right now was to get to the bridge and hopefully most if not all his questions would get anwsered. They reached the bridge doors just as they opened to reveal a familiar face

"Oh shi..."

"Carth...what in the hell is going on?"

Carth looked surprised to see both of them standing there, even more so he seemed greatly disturbed. Gathering himself from his brief frozen moment he managed to asses the situation. "I was just on my way to get you guys, we're in a bit of..a situation," Mathes could tell from Carth's vocals that "situation" was a bit of an understatement. "Just what kind of situation are we talking and how long have we been here?"Carth seemed very uncomfortable anwsering these questions, which wasn't a surprise he rarely liked bringing people up to speed. His main way of bringing you up to speed was to take you into the action so you could see first hand. This is exactly what he was doing now as he turned and signaled for them to follow him into the bridge, he passed the many computers and bridge officers frantically attempting to search databases and records for something unknown. Carth went to the front next to the captain who was speaking with Vaner and Cassis.

"Well that answers one of my questions," Mathes spoke to himself as Carth stopped next to the captain and pointed out the window. He looked out to see what Carth was pointing at an then he realized what "situation" they were in. Again he saw the large vessels in front of them, this time however there were more then just eight, it seemed as though there was an entire armada before them.

"Damn...we should have brought a larger fleet"

"That is what I was thinking about ten minutes ago before ya'll showed up here," responded Carth.

"Yes well, you didn't get a large fleet did you? No, that is why they sent me," the captain added in.

"So tell me Captain Gyred, if they sent you instead of a large fleet, how good are you?," Mathes asked.

"I'll let you know soon as someone fires on us, Master Jedi," Captain Gyred smiled and accessed the comm.

"Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, as you all may have noticed we have stopped and I have already given orders to your commanding officers. At this moment no hostilities have been directed toward us, but the unidentified vessels are still progressing toward us. If they continue to move toward us and when they are in firing range...we will engage them. I do not know what will happen or what will transpire if we are forced to engage, but we must fulfill our mission set forth by the Republic. We all know what we signed on for and we all devoted ourselves to this very moment, this ship has endured many battles, stretching all the way back to the first Jedi Civil War. We have always worked together and come out strong, we have a fine ship and crew, i am honered to be your captain. As the Jedi say, may the force be with us, all."

"Good speech Captain, very good speech," commented Carth.

"I do my best, its all the crew can ask of me"

"Well, those ships are getting closer Captain and from what I can tell, they are almost in range.." inquired Mathes.

"Yes..it does seem that way doesn't it, private get the comm ready again," he motioned for the private in front of him to activate the weapons, as others did the same. The private moved to activate the comm, but was stopped by the captains hand.

"I'll do it," the private moved his hand as the captain pressed the button once more. "All hands...battlestations."

"The point of no return...," Mathes said in his mind as the fleet prepared to fire.


	5. Hard Contact

Chapter 5:

"Sir, we have scanned the unidentified vessels...they don't seem to be your usual entruders. They have heavy weapons and from the schematics are well fitted for combat."

"Hmm, so they must be hostel...don't you think Sgt?"

"We all know it doesnt matter what I think sir, do you wish us to engage them or not, its your command," the sergeant crossed his arms and looked on at the ships before them. For months they had scanned and patrolled this region of Empirial space under orders by the new Dark Council. During those months it had been hell and torture, each day was no better then the next. Nothing exciting ever happened except the constant quarrels that happened amongst the troopers and ship mates.

Now however, there was something very intriguing, there in front of them was a fleet of ships. No one had any idea of who or where these vessels came from, seeing them in this section of the Empire was for the most part, curious. Even with the fleet that was before them, no one was intimidated at all, they could obliterate the intruders with no problem. The Dark Council had made sure to supply the armada with the latest weapons, armaments and tech the Empire could provide. They even had Sith acolytes and warriors aboard each ship. Most of the crew mates didn't understand why so much was put into a patrol armada in the first place, some speculated and others assumed the worst, thinking perhaps the Empire was preparing for an invasion. By whom no one knew, the government kept its people practically blind to everything dealing in politics, the Dark Council especially.

From what many could recollect, based on rumors, was the fact that the Emperor himself was going mad. Many of his loyal followers had come to tragic ends, politicians and government leaders dying from strange deaths across the Empire. Those in the military suffered little of the Emperors wrath, except the countless drills and excersises they did on a regular basis. Yes, it did very well seem the Empire was either preparing to invade or the other way around. Though, no one was absolutely certain of which one was right.

"Commander, should we notify Lord Scourge of our current dilemma?," asked the Lt. whom was shaking from his very own question. The Commander looked at him with wide eyes, frozen by this very question. They all knew too well what would happen if they interrupted the Emperors right hand dog from his regular meditations, but they also knew it would be far worse if they kept this from him. Either decision that was made would have a negative outcome.

"Right...Lt. since you brought it up, you go notify him," the Lt. was shaking terribly, his eyes wide to where even his pupils seemed to be dilated. The Commander couldn't help but feel some pitty for the poor fool, but if anyone was going to die under the hands of the Emperors Wrath, might as well be him. The Lt. walked steadily toward the bridge doors, attempting to find a way to ensure his safe return. As the doors closed behind him, everyone concentrated at the unidentified vessels once more.

"Well..now we just wait and see what Lord Scourge has to say about all this. Meanwhile, lets move closer, a little intimadation never hurt, at least not much." The Commander raised his chin, a sign for the armada to move foreword.

xxxx

The Lt. enterred the airlift as it made its descent to fourth level of the _Intrepis,_ that floor was primarily for the upper elites of the military as well as for Sith acolytes. The fourth level was also the most comfortable floor in that the cushions on the benches and chairs made it feel as if you were in your own home. Aside from comfortable, everything else about the floor was far from welcoming at all, constant training sessions where acolytes would sometimes torture privates to hone their own dark powers. The Lt. absolutely despised that floor of the ship, but now he was terribly terrified of it. He pondered in which manner the Lord Scourge would reward his imputence, the first thought that came to him was being electrocuted. The one that came right after was being choked and then the one he found less painful and quickest, death by blade. If he had to go either way and if the Lord Scourge gave him a choice, he would like to be killed by blade.

As the airlift doors slid open he looked out upon the fourth floor, the walls covered with red drapes almost covering the blackness of the ships natural plates. He walked down the hallway passing training rooms and statues of politicians and elites of the Empire. He turned a corner and continued his good walking pace, neither fast not slow, just simply walking preparing for what was to come. As he passed larger statues, most of which were replicas of the Dark Council, he knew he was approaching his destination. At the end were two massive black doors, garnished with the red empirial ceal.

"Well...here we are," the Lt. spoke to himself, it gave him small comfort to speak to himself. Made him feel less lonely, though someone being with him right now would have been a much greater company. At least he wouldn't be dying alone if someone was with him, or perhaps one of them would have a decent chance of living, maybe, he wasn't very sure. He reached the large doors and paused for a moment before finally knocking. The massive doors slid open, as they moved aside the Lt. could see a large room in front of him. The walls were covered in dark Sith ruins, some he could point out but others were unfamiliar. Along the ceiling hung red drapes caring the Empirial ceal, the floor was black as night and at its center there was a large circular symbol. He could not point out what it was, but it must have had some relation to the potion Lord Scourge held under the Emperor. As he looked on at the floor he walked foreword and stopped half way when he noticed a figure sitting at the far end of the room. There sitting on a large black throne, draped in a black robe could be none other then Lord Scourge.

"My Lord..I am sorry for disturbing your meditation, but there has been a development.." the Lt. said as he bowed down on one knee. Lord Scourge did not respond but continued to stay still. It seemed he was unwavered by the Lt's arrival at all and was continuing his usual routine. The Lt. waited a few more moments for a response, nothing came.

"Forgive me...my lord...," he said once more, slightly louder then before. He knew that if he was not too careful things would go far worse for him then they most likely already were. After a few more moments, it seemed that Lord Scourge would not respond and the Lt. felt he should try once more or just leave. Preparing for one last time, he was stopped as Lord Scourge lifted his head and looked toward the center of the room.

"Tell me, what kind of development has occurred that you find it worthy to interrupt my meditation?," his voice echoed through the room, making it even more intimidating then it already was. The Lt. cringed and began to shake even more, sweat was dripping down his face as he pondered his death once more. He had no doubts what so ever, no matter what he said or did, he would die at the end of this meeting. He mustered to say a response to the Siths' question, his voice shaky and cracking from the effort of maintaining himself.

"We...hav..commme...across a...fleeeet, mm..lord, we don't...nnn...whoo...they are," despite his current situation, the Lt. was doing quite well in making an understandable phrase. The Lord Scourge looked on and finally stood and walked up to the petty officer before him, he kneeled down and spoke calmly.

"So...tell me Lt. what punishment do you deserve for your emputence?," the Lt. dared not look up instead he lowered himself even more, tears falling from his face. He had come to notify the Dark Lord and now his reward would be nothing, except suffering and pain. At least the Lord was merciful enough to ask what kind of punishment he wanted. After all, what more could one ask from a Sith Lord, especially one who anwsered solely to the Emperor. He thought in his mind for a punishment that would be quick and painless, remembering if he had to die, he wanted to go by blade.

"If I must suffer at your hands mt lord...I ask only that you make it quick," he bowed lower placing both hands in front of him awaiting for his end. Lord Scourge stood up and extended his hand.

"I'll see what I can do about that...," the Sith let out dark energy upon the pathetic fool in front of him. The Lt. screamed in agony, his body convulsing furiously as it was being electrocuted. The pain was far beyond description, the closest thing he could recall to this pain would be the time his arm was burned on a thermal pipe. Even then the pain was far less then this, his insides boiled, he could smell his scortching flesh as the Dark Lord lowered his hand. His punishment was over as soon as it had begun, but still the excrutiating pain endured.

"Now get up," demanded the Sith

The Lt. tried to muster ever fiber of his being to obey the command, but it was easier said then done. The pain was far too much to fathom, ever bit of movement he made was rewarded with his own screams. Mustering all his will, he stood up shaking terribly from the pain and torture his body had undertaken. Lord Scourge crossed his arms, content with the Lt's actions.

"Good...why don't you lead me to the bridge so I can punish those there," the Lt. nodded and turned to lead the Sith to the bridge. He was still in terrible pain, but if Lord Scourge planed to punish the commander and the others as well, he wasn't planning on keeping him. He walked as fast as his shaking legs could take him, once more passing the statues and training rooms and finally reaching the airlift. He pushed the console controls and waited as the doors made a beep. The airlift doors opened and he stepped aside to let the Dark Lord go ahead, Lord Scourge walked in and the Lt. followed behind.

xxxx

"Well sir, we are about a good distance to be almost in range, is this close enough or do we keep moving foreword?"

"Hm, this is good private stop the ship and advise the armada to do the same," the private did as ordered and pressed away at the console in front of him.

The armada came to a stop about ten ship lengths to the unidentified vessels, still no response from them what so ever. Everyone on the bridge was perplexed. They were expecting the ships to have either opened fire or despersed, but no the vessels had done neither. Now all were greatly desturbed, they had no idea who, what, or where these ships were from or what there intentions were in this part of the system. The commanding officers were arguining amongst themselves attempting to figure out what they should do, when the bridge airlift doors opened. There stood the Lt. still shaking from his torture and behind him for all to see was Lord Scourge. Everyone froze as the two of them stepped out of the lift, the Lt. lead the Sith to the front where the commander was speaking to the Sgt. and other bridge officers. The Sgt. glanced over and then nudged the commander to making him aware, the commander turned to look and stood fast.

"Lord Scourge...," he was cut off as the Sith extended his hand, the commander was lifted off his feet and grabbed his throat attempting to breath. His eyes grew wide and his face pale as he tried desperately to get oxygen. The Sith held him there with the force holding his grip and not squezzing more then he needed to.

"Commander Derick, pleasure to see you again. It has come to my attention we are in some kind of a development regarding unidentified vessels. So, for how long have these ships been here?" he squeezed a little more to advise the commander to anwser promptly.

"We...have spotted themm...abou...thirty minu...ag..o," he struggled to say

"Thirty minutes? Why then did it take so long to notify me?," the Sith squeezed once more.

"W...ee...were...unnn...sure, neeed...ed of their intentions...didn't...waa..to disturb...you," the commander struggled even more trying desperately to get some air, his lungs burnt for it.

"I see...well consider this your resignation," with that he snapped the commanders neck. The body fell to the floor with a load thump, the Sith looked at the officers, inspecting them. He moved foreword crossing his arms behind his back and stopped in front of the Sgt.

"Sgt. you've done well serving the Empire haven't you?," the Sgt. stood straight and saluted.

"I have always served my best for teh good of the Empire, my lord."

"Good, then you are now in command, congradulations commander," the Sith nodded to the newly appointed commander, who did the same in return.

"Thank you my lord."

"Now, as for these vessels before us I want us to attempt communications. Which surpises me why we haven't already, all these officers on the bridge and not one thought about making communications. How dreadful," he shook his head and walked to the front of the bridge looking out of the window.

"Private"

"My lord," the private responded half shaking.

"Did you not hear what I said earlier?"

"Of...course my lord," he hurridly pushed away at the console, attempting to open communications with one of the unidentified vessels.


	6. Negotiations

Mathes prepared for the mayhem that was about to ensue, his thoughts raced and flashes of his memories came to him in a flood. Here aboard the _Defiant_, he and his wife along with all the people he knew were soon to meet a terrible end. He walked over to his wife, whom grabbed his hand also aware of what was to occur in moments. Their doubts were put to rest when the large cruisers stopped just a few meters from firing range. Mathes looked at the scene in surprise, he had expected the fleet to engaged and a battle to take plce, but instead the cruisers had stopped before anything could happen. Looking at Bai, he gave her a resuring smile then walked back next to Carth and the captain.

"Is it just me or have they stopped...?," Cassis asked in bewilderment.

"No...it isn't just you. This is quite strange, why would they have stopped...?," replied Vaner.

"I got a bad feeling about this," remarked Carth as he looked on the foreword console.

As everyone was in confusion, the com system on the bridge beeped. All eyes fell on the small button next to the private on the helm, he looked at the button then looked back at everyone watching him. His hand shook as his finger prepared to answer the incoming transmission. The hand moving ever steadily toward the com, his co-hert eyeing him wide eyed, his face full of terror of what was sending the communication. Just as his finger was about to push at the console, he was froze.

"Wait! Do not anwser that transmission," yeld Captain Gyred.

"Yes sir...," anwsered the private.

"Why don't we see who the tranmission is coming from, then we can determine if we should anwser it or not?," inquired Mathes.

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Carth.

"Master Jedi, that is exactly why I liked you enough to give you my room," remarked the captain.

The captain singnaled the private to determine its origin, he typed away at the console, his fingers moving rapidly to determine where the communication was from. He paused slightly then looked at the captain and back at the console, "Sir, you won't believe this but...from what I can determine it is coming from one of the cruisers." The captain froze as did all the crew on the bridge, they didn't expect a communication from the ships. Not that they didn't want it, it was just, unexpected.

"It's coming from...them?," he lifted his finger slightly to point out the window at the ships ahead, his face in mild shock.

"Um, I think that is what we just confirmed..," remarked Carth.

Mathes gave Carth a nudge with his shoulder, he shrugged in response to the gesture. Mathes moved closer toward the comm and looked over at the captain, "With your permission, I will answer and determine what it is they want. This is your ship captain, I do not wish to entrude in anyway, but I will gladly attempt to communicate with whomever these people are."

"Very well Mathes...you may do so," Gyred responded.

He directed the private to let the Jedi do as he had suggested, Mathes looked down at the console then looked out at the ships ahead. In his mind he was formulating questions and some anwsers to whom ever it was that would be communicating with him. He was not the greatest negotiator, but when the time came for it he did what was necessary to carry on with the missions. Now, this wasn't any different, they still had an objective and the longer they took the less chance his old mentor would still be alive...

Mathes pushed the reciever button on the console, his words struggling to come out at first, "He-llo, to whom am I speaking to?"

He awaited for a response, it was quite on the other end of the channel, until murmuring could be heard. he was not quite able to make out what they were saying, it was some different form of language. Finally, a nervous voice spoke back, "This...isss..Private Ke'puz of the Empirial cruiser, _Intrepis._ By the name of the Emperor and Sgt...I mean Commander C'rek, state who and what your business is here."

"Did he just say Emperor?," asked Vaner.

"Screw that, he just demanded to know who we were! That son of a...," cursed Carth, who was cut-off by Mathes hand over his mouth.

"My name is Mathes, we are but poor migrants on a pilgrimage."

In the back ground Bai and the others were trying to contain theur laughter, it was a very long shot and would possibly by no means get them out of their current situation. He was going to try something at least, after all he was by no means going to give away important information about their mission. To do so would put everything and everyone in grave danger. If they were in an empire, the only possibility was that they had discovered another civilization or worse...they may have found an old enemy of the past. Mathes hoped it wasn't the second option, if it was then things were about to get even more complicated then they already were. After a few minutes, another voice came on the other end of the comm.

"This is Commander C'rek, your vessels seem far too heavily weaponized for a mere pilgrimage. I do hope your not trying to be funny or worse lie, the Empire does not take kindly to such insolence."

"Damn. I guess they aren't as stupid as they sound," remarked Carth.

"There goes plan A, anyone have a plan B?" asked Bai.

"I have a plan, but that will require some immediate and aggressive negotiations," anwsered Cassis.

"Well master Jedi...have any other great ideas that may leviate this situation and ultimately lead to our lives being saved?" asked Gyred.

Mathes thought for a bit, trying to find something that would allow them to get out of this situation. There wasn't much he could say to get them out of this. They had a fleet, each ship was made for battle it was clearly seen, trying to hide that fact was pointless. The next thing was there were also quite a good number of them as well. They had to expect encountering trouble at some point with the way they were traveling. The thing was they were no where near to accomplishing their objective yet, they didn't even know exactly where Revan was in this part of the galaxy. He pondered even further, his hand holding his chin. Mathes knew there was very little left to do, if they fired, they would undoubtibly lose a vast number of the fleet or all of it. If they didn't, the empirial fleet would bored their ships and would discover where they were from. He was left with but one other option...

"Commander C'rek, with your permission, may I come aboard so that we may discuss things further?"

"Your going to do what!?" Bai said in great surprise.

"Your crazy!" added Carth.

"Very well...you may come aboard, but come alone or not at all," anwsered the commander.

Holding back Bai, Mathes replied, "Might I bring one companion? Please, we wish no trouble at all."

"Hm...fine, you may bring one other, but that is it. Be grateful we are giving you an oppurtunity, we could have have destroyed your fleet by now."

With that the channel cut-off and everyone on the bridge was in bewilderment yet again. Bai and Carth were in great objection to Mathes going over to the empirial ships, each of them yelling at him. He had no other choice and this one was the only one that had the greatest chance of achieving some form of escape. He grabbed Bai's hands, which were banging on his chest.

"Bai...please, you know there is no other way. I have to do something," he held her by the waist as he said it.

"But why does it have to be you!" she yelled, moving close and bareing her face in his chest.

"You are either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid for doing this. I have no idea who is worse, you or Revan?" remarked Carth.

Smiling at Carths remark, he said, "Well...I did learn from him."

Carth shook his head and crossed his arms. Everyone else stared at them, frozen in place from the events that had transpired. There was no knowing what would happen to Mathes or the person that was going with him. In a way everyone hoped for the best, hoping against hope that by some miracle this Jedi would be able to get them out of this. Even the captain seemed to feel the same way, as he looked down to the floor as Mathes held his wife close. Looking back up he asked, "Who will be going with you?"

Turning his head, he said, "You feel like going on a trip, Vaner?"

Vaner looked up from his daydream, "I'll be more then happy to."

With that the two of them were escorted to the shuttle in the hanger, Bai hugged her husband once more and gave him a kiss. While Vaner said farewell to Cassis and the others. They boarded the ship and prepared to take off, the engines fired up with a rumble. The shuttle was new and fitted with medium grade weapons, so should they run into trouble they could defend themselves and get away should things get harry. As they zoomed off, Mathes could hear his wife in his mind, reaching out to him through the force.

"Be careful...come back to me. I love you.."


	7. Into the bawls

Chapter 7:

Inside the small ship both Mathes and Vaner were quiet, both seemed to be concentrating and thinking of how things would play out. They were going into unfamiliar territory, they had no idea what to expect. Mathes piloted the shuttle toward the main cruiser (Of what he could tell as it protruded further out then the rest). As they neared the large ship, the comm went off, "Deactivate your engines we will be bringing you in."

Vaner looked at Mathes and raised an eye brow, "Understood," replied Mathes. He types away at the console to deactivate the engines, but is careful to keep the weapons online just in case. As soon as the engines go off line there is a small jolt, as they are steadily pulled toward the large cruiser. They draw closer and closer, passing the vast size of the ship on the way, Vaner looked in wonder, "These ships are massive, I don't think our ships would stand much of a chance against them..."

Mathes made a side look at Vaner and then looked back at the ship, "Hopefully...they won't have to."

"So, what kind of plan do you have in place once we board," asked Vaner.

"Same old same old...just play along and let me do all the talking. If we are lucky everything will play out just fine, with no casualties on either side," replied Mathes.

"Why is it that I feel that you are not even sure of your own intentions in this matter...," enquired Vaner.

Mathes bit his lip as they neared the hangar doors, slowly they began to open, as they did no large amount of light was shown at all, it seemed dim and weary within the vessel. He looked on as they came to rest atop the hanger doors, coming shut with a large boom, "Nothing is ever certain Vaner...the force is the only thing we can rely on right now. Everyone is depending on us back on the _Defiant_, we can't let them down..."

XXXX

Lord Scourge took the lift to the lower hangers, with him were the NEWLY appointed Commander and the poor pawn whom he had spared his life. Both men stood behind Scourge in attention awaiting for the lift to arrive at its destination, they were anxious as to whom these entruders were and why they were here. More then anything they had questions and more then anything they wanted anwsers...now. The lift came to a halt and the doors slid open to reveal the lower hanger, it was dim here, far dimmer then the rest of the ship and like the rest of the ship had black walls and floor. The only color within its confines was the red banners that hung from the ceiling above. For anyone else, it would be difficult to see much of anything here, but after having been on the ship for months, most everyone was used to the low level of light.

They stepped out of the lift just as the shuttle came to rest on the hangar doors, the ship was small and appeared to nothing more then a transportation vessel. Though, it was fitted with two visible forward blaster cannons, aside from that it didn't seem very threatening at all. As they neared the ship, troopers came to attention, Scourge proceeded forward passing the line of troopers along the way. He stopped a few meters from the front of the vessel, causing the two behind him to stop abruptly to avoid bumping into him. The commander grunted at the sudden stop, then turned to point at two troopers to cover the small ships loading ramp. They moved to do as ordered, stopping only a few meters further then Lord Scourge, their guns pointed and ready for any surprises.

"I hope nothing happens...cause then we will have to replace more people," remarked the Lt.

"Speak for yourself Cade, I for one want some excitement. Been out here too damn long and not one time have I been able to shoot my fucking blaster, well...there was those privates, but anyways..." responded Commander C'rek, as he tapped his blaster pistol hanging on his side.

"Silence you fools..," ordered Scourge. The commander struck a frown at the Siths' demand, he despised taking orders, even more so from Sith Lords. Scourge payed no attention to his reaction what so ever, he could care less of what the new commnander thought of him. All he was focused on was the ship infront of them and whom it had inside. Lord Scourge was like everyone else on the ship, tired, bored and very hostile at times. Being out here for months tended to do that to a person, but now he needed to focus as should everyone else on board. The Emperor had made him in charge of the armada personally for this very reason, to ensure that anyone suspicious activity would not go unnoticed and most of all to be watchful for their most feared enemies. Scourge thought little of these entruders being a Republic strike force at all, he couldn't hope for so much and such a thing was unlikely. Though, still, he hadn't given up hope that perhaps one day the Republic would arrive and then he could finally move the plan forward that he, Revan and Meetra had put in motion.

The two troopers aimed thier guns as the loading ramp came down on the small vessel. Unlike the _Intrepis,_ the small ship had more light within it, everyone outside slightly flinched at the mild brightness. As the ramp settled to a stop on the hanger door, two figures came walking down, they appeared to be in brown cloaks of some sort. From what Lord Scourge and the other two could recall through the comm, they had said they were migrants on a pilgrimage, so far it seemed that was a possiblilty. The two men looked around the hanger as they walked up to Scourge and his small posse. They stopped a good three paces from Lord Scourge, the taller of the two moved one more pace before speaking, "My thanks to you for allowing us to come aboard, we seek no trouble at all from the Empire. We are just passing through, we apologize we come in such great company, was not our intention to pose a threat."

Commander C'rek barked a laugh at the comment, "You. Posing a threat to us. You have to be high off ecstasy, monk."

"Please, forgive the commander. He has been cooped up in this ship for far too long and its tweaked his attitude quite a bit," remarked the Lt.

"Tweaked is far from accurate Cade...," responded C'rek as he stroked his blaster bistol awaiting for something, anything at all to happen.

Scourge roled his eyes at his two companions, "Enough...you two are agitating me greatly and that is never a good thing. As the Lt. said we have been out here for some time, so you say your just passing through. There are quite alot of you on this pilgrimage, not to mention the fact they are so heavily equiped. How did you manage to come by so many military vessels, I wonder?"

The man infront of Scourge nodded his head in understanding saying, "Of course I can imagine it is dreadful for the Empires' finest to be sent out here to guard against such inconveniences such as us. These ships were gifts from a large ship yard, their weapons are ineffective now, I can assure you. Please, allow us to be on our way...we will depart soon as you allow us and you will never see us again."

From what they were being told, things did seem to fit in place, ship yards sometimes had ineffective military vessels, though few had so many. It seemed pointless to carry this on any longer then it should. Crossing his arms and sighing, Scourge said, "Very well...you may part with you pilgrimage fleet. Leave immediately and do not return into impirial space, less you wish to loose you lives."

The man bowed and signaled his comrade to do the same, as they did so Scourge caught a glimpse of what a appeared to be a lightsaber hilted to the second mans belt. He raised his eyes, with his mouth slightly opening, he stopped himself, hoping the other two hadn't seen what he had seen. It was shut down soon as he turned to see C'rek unholster his blaster, preparing to fire at the two men, a smile stretching across his face, "Get them!"

He fired at the second man, who stepped back just as his comrade deflected the blaster bolt with his ignited blade. The lightsaber glowed with a cyon blue color, it resembled no resemblance at all to the crimsom blades weilded by Sith. These men were force weilders from somewhere far far away from impirial space. The commander continued to fire and the two troopers moved to do the same, Cade moved out of the fray ducking behind a nearby crate. Lord Scourge stood in bewilderment at what he was seeing, there in front of him were two Jedi, they were the same as Revan and Meetra, the Republic had come after all.

Again the first man blocked the blaster bolts as his comrade ignited his own blade, they stood side by side, shooting back the bolts to their origins. Trooper after trooper fell to the returning blaster fire, alarms went off throughout the hanger. More troopers came running in to join the fray, some followed by acolytes who had come to show their skills. Scourge knew these two men would not be able to beat them all, if they had any chance of surviving he had to act now or all hope would be lost. He force blasted a bolt of energy toward the commander, who screamed in agony, falling to the floor. The two men turned their attention to the two troopers, slicing away at them. The troops screamed as they were cut down, the Jedi once more turned to face the wave of troops running to challenge them. Just then, Scourge jumped in their way and yelled, "Halt! these men shall not be harmed by any of you, stand back!"

Everyone came to a running stop at the Sith Lords' command, even the acolytes paused, still keeping their blades lifted and ready to attack. He had no clear idea of what he would do now, if he allowed them to escape, all would be suspicious. If he killed them, all hope of defeating the Emperor once and for all would be lost. There was only one last option...

"These two are mine"

He ignited his blade and turned quickly to slice at the second man, he blocked it vigorously as Scourge pushed hard. The mans comrade joined in striking at Scourge's legs, he side stepped and kicked the man in the face. He stepped backward from the hit and wiped his mouth as blood oozed from a wound, again he moved foreword to help his ally. Both Jedi fought well and made Scourge work for each strike he attempted to make, he didn't want to kill both of them. All he needed was to kill one and wound and capture the other, from what he could tell he needed to keep the first man alive, the second...well...

As they fought on everyone looked at the exciting battle taking before them, both Jedi demostrated grace and control, while Lord Scourge showed the brutality and power that Sith used in combat. The first man used his skill of acrobatics to try and overtake his opponent, but it wasn't entirely working, the other man seemed to be waring down as Scourge continued to over power him strike after strike. It was clear that this man would be the one to die, Scourge had it all planned all he needed to do was wear this one out and fend off the other...for now. Scourge allowed the dark side to course through him, allowing his anger and hatred to build. A burst of renewed energy washed over him as he made his final attack at the weary man, he lifted his blade high to fend off Scourges' attack but the force was too great. The crimsom blade came hard against the his lightsaber and down across his chest. The viridian blade fell to the ground and deactivated just as its weilder fell nearby.

The first man watched as his comrade fell on his knees and then slump to the ground, he turned to face the Sith yet again, striking at every oppurtunity he was given. Scourge was forced to go on the defensive, the cyon blade moving faster with each strike, it moved with unatural physical speed. He could feel the force flowing through this man greatly with such power. The Sith had no doubt that this man could very well be the one to bring the Emperors dark reign to an end. Blow after blow Scourge attempted to block the attacks, his muscles burning from exhaustion, suddenly, his blade was struck out of his hand as he felt a large force push against his chest. He went flying against a stack of crates, hitting hard against them, blood poured from his mouth as he tride to stand up. The Jedi was already upon him, leaping a few feet near the Sith, his cyon blade lifted to deliver the final killing stroke. Just as the blade was about to come down, it stopped abruptly. The Jedi slumped to the ground, falling on his back, Scourge moved to check on him. He was still alive...barely.

"You owe me you son of a bitch...," moaned C'rek as he lowered his blaster to teh ground, still laying on the floor from his wounds.


	8. Enlightenment

Chapter 8:

Mathes awoke, his eyes fluttered open as he observed the environment that surrounded him. From what he could tell, he was in a secluded room. It was dark in here, extremely dark, the only illumination within the room was recieved from a small red light coming from outside the door through a small window opening. He moaned as he tried to sit up from his blaster wound, apparently someone had patched him up, as he felt his mid-region finding a bandage wrapped around his back and stomach. "Well, I'll have to thank whoever helped me out...," he said as he sat up on the table. Examining the room further, Mathes couldn't help but feel dread and sorrow for the loss of his companion and friend.

"Vaner...wherever you are, watch over us, be one with the force my friend..."

Just as he was about to get off the table to walk around the door slid open, to reveal a tall Sith in a black robe. Mathes could assume from the fight earlier that this was the same Sith who had fought both him and Vaner and was also the one responsible for Vaner's death..."You!," he yelled. The Sith made no reaction, but instead walked to a corner of the room and and crossed his arms. He stood there silently for a few minutes observing the enraged Jedi before saying, "I know doubt believe you are distasteful of me right now for killing your friend, but what if i told you his death would not be in vain..."

Mathes reaction changed and he looked at the Sith curiously, "What do you mean?"

The Sith moved off the wall slightly his voice lower then before, "What I mean Jedi, is that I did not kill your friend because I felt like it. I did it because it was the only option left, the only option to ensure one of you lived..."

"Why would you wan to ensure one of us would live?"

"That is a good question Jedi...and I have an answer for you. You sayed before that you were all migrants on a pilgrimage, I think we both know that to a complete lie. Your actions in the hanger bay also show that you are a weilder of the force and from our records as well as my own experiences, you come from the Republic. I tell you now Jedi, I know why you are here and I also tell you...I am here to help you in completing your mission."

The Jedi, was in mild shock of all the Sith had just told him, but in a way it wasn't too much of a surprise. After all, the mere fact he had used a lightsaber back in the hanger showed he was a Jedi and he also had to know these people would find some dirt to find out where they had come from. Mathes knew all too well about Sith and their dark, mysterious ways, however, there was something about this Sith that made him sound...genuine in nature.

"And just how are you planning to help us? Do you really know what we have come here for Sith...or do you just presume to win me over with false pretences?," Mathes said with disdain.

The Sith let out a mild chuckle, "Haha...Jedi you are smarter then most and I respect that. But, you would be wrong to assume I am attempting to misguide you, cause you see I have met your Revan once before. I have fought alongside him and the woman named Meetra, they came here before all of you."

Mathes no longer tried to hide his emotions, the Sith had literally just said the names of the two Jedi they had come in search for. "You have seen these two...who have actually met them? Where are they? Why did they come here?! Anwser me Sith!"

"Calm yourself Jedi...I will anwser all your questions, but not here. We will go to my chamber where we are more able to speak freely without fear of eavesdroppers nearby. Come, we will go now and stay close to me," with that the Sith walked across the room and toward the door. The doors slid open and he walked through turning and awaiting the Jedi to follow.

"How do I know I can trust you?," Mathes asked.

Smirking the Sith replied, "Do you really have much of a choice Jedi.."

Smiling in response, Mathes followed the Sith, not knowing where they were going or what would happen along the way. As the Sith had said, there wasn't much of a choice in the matter. He could have chosen to stay in the room, but there was no guarantee the Sith would have done nothing. Also staying in the room did nothing for him to find a way to escape this place, best thing was to play along and scope out the ship and hopefully he could manage away to get back to the Republic fleet. His mind paused as Mathes thought about the fleet, had they been destroyed...? Was his wife and everyone aboard the _Defiant_ dead...? He couldn't bare to think about his wife being dead, the mere thought of it was to great a pain to bare. Perhaps, when they reached the Sith's chamber he could ask him about the fleet.

They walked into a larger room that seemed to be connected to eight other rooms similar to the one Mathes was enclosed in. The room was far more lighted then the hanger or the small room he had come from. In the center were crates and along the walls were terminal, which could be only be believed to be for monitoring purposes. The Sith stopped by the crates and pointed to the one to the far left, "That one has your belongings, I suggest you hurry I ordered the staff to leave while I interrogated you. No doubt the Commander will send someone to investigate, we need to be out of here before then."

Without a second thought Mathes opened the crate and collected his gear, "Where is this chamber of yours? Won't they go there also when they find I am no longer in here?"

"Absolutely, which is why we must hurry. I will tell you everything I can in the short amount of time we have but we aren't staying on this ship for long. In fact I'll be going with you back to your ship."

Mathes paused from putting on his robe, "Your taking me back to my ship? The fleet is still in tact?"

The Sith nodded, "Yes, your fleet is in tact for now...but the commander will eventually take things into his own hands, there is tension between Sith and Impirials you see. Orders are not often followed with the highest calibur...perhaps that is why we were always meant to fall."

He didn't know what to say to that but he could feel disgust in the Sith's words. As he finished putting on his boots and clipping his lightsaber he nodded for the Sith to continue to lead. They walked through a passageway before coming into a large corridor, the walls were garnished in red banners and paintings. The Sith made no pause in his long stride as they walked its entire length. Turning a corner they found a lift, as they walked up to it the doors slid open. As they walked in, the Sith pushed a button for a floor that was higher up.

As the lift headed it, it was ackwardly quite, the only thing that could be heard was the beeping of the lift as it passed floor after floor. Finally, it stopped and again the doors opened to reveal a much nicer deck of the ship, if you could call it that. The Sith stepped out quickly and extended his hand to stop his Jedi companion from stepping out.

"Hold on, let me see if it is clear to proceed," he said as he walked ahead to check corridors and the rooms ahead. "Alright come on"

Mathes felt very strange about all this, he just couldn't gather how this Sith knew of Revan and Meetra. He was even more confused about how the Sith said he had fought alongside them, how could be have fought alongside them? There were so many questions spinning in his head and he hoped the Sith was right about being able to answer them. They walked down two corridors and made two turns before arriving at to massive black doors. The Sith stepped toward them and placed his hand at the center of what appeared to be a ceal, the doors responded and slid backward.

"We are here," the Sith exclaimed as he gestured for the Jedi to enter.

XXXX

Back on the _Defiant_, everyone on the bridge awaited anxiously for some kind of a reply as to what had happened or what was taking so long. Carth stared out the viewing window, his eyes had not left the ship that the Republic shuttle had boarded the entire time. His entire focus was on that ship and the companions it now housed. The captain and other crew on the deck were continually scanning and making readings as to what may be going on or what surprises would soon happen. Cassis and Bai were seated by a few empty consoles both of them staring blankly at the floor. Looking up to see a disheartened Bai, Cassis said, "I can not tell you not to worry bai...but I can say not to loose hope, I am sure they are both fine. We know them better then any, it would take alot to kill those two, they are both too damn stubborn."

Bai let out a mild laugh and smiled at Cassis, "Thank you Cassis...I know and I am glad you are here to help."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else Bai, I am honored to be here at their side and yours. You are my friends and friends stick together, no matter what," Cassis said with a smile.

Getting up, Bai sat next to Cassis and hugged him, a tear falling down her cheek. She couldn't help but worry about Vaner and Mathes, all kinds of negative thoughts of what be fell them. Bai worried most about her husband, he was strong and greatly skilled, but not no one was immortal. She held tighter to Cassis and sobbed softly, when the comm went off above them. The captain had begun to alert the ship, they turned to look out the viewing window. The armada had begun to move toward them again and fighters had been deployed, they could feel the ship manuevering for combat. Cassis let go of Bai and looked at her, "Stay here, I am going to man a fighter. Do not do anything reckless Bai, please..."

He turned and left the bridge, Bai looked about, Carth had already taken over the pilot seat and began using his own manuevers to dodge the oncoming fire from the enemy ships. "Man this is a big bitch! I can only do so much with her, you guys mind and shoot at something! This is a warship!," Carth yelled sarcastically.

Without a second though, Bai took over a console and began operating a turret, firing at the enemy fighters. "Carth! stop moving so radically, this isn't the Ebon Hawk!"

"Damn shame too! That ship would come in handy right now. I'll ease up a bit, you take out those fighter sweetheart!," he winked toward Bai as his hands flew at the controls to stable the ship.

On the comm the captain could be heard, "All hands to battle stations! All hands to battle stations! Begin operation SABER, I say again, begin operation SABER!"

"Bai! This is Cassis. I raised on my personal comm channel, we will keep in contact through here. I'm already leading a squadren out here, we passing the bridge now."

Fighters spead past the bridge starboard viewing window, they broke formation as an enemy squadren engaged them head on. Meanwhile, the fleet began to fire on the armada ahead. Heavy cannons opened fire and impacts ensued through the battle, halls were breached and explosions could be seen as fleets clashed head to head. Bai fired at another fighter through the console, it exploded with the first shot, "Mathes...where are you? What has happened...?"


End file.
